Te lo prometí
by xxlizzie
Summary: Resumen: Experimento. Reencuentro, ciertas cosas después del sexto libro, romance y puede que aventura... leer para averiguar por ser un experimento y un inicio de idea... ya sé, mal resumen, mil perdones... pero si miran entenderan


**Os dejo con algo que se me acaba de ocurrir esta misma noche**

**Es un experimento, por así decirlo, ni más ni menos **

* * *

**----------------**

**----------------**

**----------------**

_**Algo que no nace, no muere  
Algo que no termino  
Algo que si fue divino,  
Pero el amor es de dos**_

_**Te confesé mis secretos  
En mil palabras de amor  
Yo te creía destino  
Y fuiste solo ilusión**_

_**Mira, quien se queda entre tus manos  
Mira, que no es el lo que has soñado  
Mira, que mi amor no lo has probado  
Mira, si supieras cuanto te he amado  
Cuanto te ha amado, cuanto te amo  
**_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Grimmaulce Place, 12**

Entró en la habitación sin tardar ni un minuto más. Había tenido que salir del mismo Ministerio para poder usar su magia y aparecerse allí… aún no se creía nada de lo que había sucedido… ¡Había logrado traerle de vuelta! Parecía imposible, pero era real… había vuelto… ¡Estaba vivo!

Rápidamente caminó con él hacia el dormitorio que había sido suyo y le ayudó a tumbarse. Deliraba de fiebre y no decía más que tonterías¡pero se le veía tan bien…!

-Espera aquí por mí, vuelvo enseguida

Cerró la puerta con magia por si acaso en su delirio hacía una tontería como querer marcharse de allí. En aquellos momentos nadie podía verle… no en el estado en el que estaba… seria un suicidio.

-cielo¿dónde estabas?

El corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora al encontrarse cara a cara con su novio. Intentó aparentar normalidad aunque no le iba a resultar nada fácil… ¿Cómo iba a hacer para ocultarle una cosa así?

-fui a dar una vuelta… ¿tú no estabas en el trabajo?

-sabes que no es trabajo… estoy ayudando a Minerva ahora que ella es la nueva directora del castillo. Está muy preocupada por Harry y yo también. Hace una semana que debía haber regresado a Hogwarts y no lo ha hecho.

-quiere ir en buscar de Voldemort, después de la muerte de Dumbledore no me extraña…

-no digas eso… se fue solo, sin Hermione ni Ron… y ya no sé dónde buscarle

Al verle tan decaído, ella sintió una punzada en el pecho comprendiendo que en sus manos estaba la clave para quitarle de su expresión esa tristeza. Fue a abrir la boca para confesar lo que había sucedido, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de explicarle lo que había hecho.

-Sólo vine a descansar un rato… después tengo que ir donde los Weasley… Bill últimamente se encuentra peor

-¿Fleur no está con él?

-el problema no es ella, sino él… cree que no merece tenerla cerca dada su condición…

-¿A qué me suena eso?- preguntó la chica mirándole a los ojos- tú eres el indicado para convencerle y lo sabes, Remus

-lo sé… ¿vas a hacer algo?

-recados… nada importante- mintió sintiéndose muy mal por ello

-ten cuidado… recuerda que estamos en tiempos peligrosos…

-no te preocupes

Dulcemente él la abrazó y la besó. Después se marchó directo a su dormitorio, por suerte justo en la dirección contrario de donde había salido ella.

"Perdóname Remus, pero aún no puedes saber nada… no sé que tipo de secuela tendrá tu mejor amigo después de lo sucedido, y no creo que sea justo para él que le veas así…" Rápidamente se encaminó hasta la cocina y rezó por estar haciendo lo correcto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una sala iluminada solo con un par de antorchas, se hallaba de rodillas al suelo un mortífago inclinado ante su señor. A su lado se hallaba un joven tembloroso con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises contemplando el suelo.

-¿Alguna novedad, Severus?

La pregunta fue formulada con frialdad desde la zona más oscura de la estancia.

-Potter decidió continuar con el supuesto trabajo que Dumbledore le encargó antes de que le matase, mi señor

-el trabajo misterioso…

-algunos alumnos que siguen en el castillo a favor de nuestra causa afirman que no piensa regresar al colegio, pero que en cambio sus amigos ya están allí.

-lástima que te descubrieran, Severus…

Draco Malfoy agachó más su rostro al comprender que le estaba observando en aquél momento. Aún recordaba con dolor como el Señor Oscuro le había torturado salvajemente al enterarse de que no había podido terminar su misión con éxito si no hubiera sido por la repentina aparición de Snape. Le debía a él su vida… a él y su madre Narcisa… quiso salvarle y…

-Severus abogó por ti, espero que no vuelvas a fallarme, Draco- espetó sin nada conmiseración el Señor Oscuro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-no mi señor…

-quiero saber que pasa con Potter… ese viejo amante de muggles seguramente le encomendó alguna misión referida a mí… ahora está solo, será vulnerable…

-los demás ya están en ello, mi señor

-Bien… marchaos ahora…

Aliviado el más joven de los dos magos puso los pies fuera de la vista de su señor.

-debes empezar a pensar como un adulto, Draco, no puedo estar detrás como una niñera siempre.

-lo siento…

-Un Malfoy nunca pide perdón¿no te estarás ablandando, verdad?

-claro que no…

-quiero que sigas en contacto con tus amigos en el castillo… sé que la mayoría no han vuelto y se han unido a nosotros directamente, pero otros ya están allá… la información es lo mejor que podemos usar a nuestro favor…

-así haré…

Se dio la vuelta y caminó apresuradamente hacia el pasillo que daba hacia la sala principal. La mayoría de los mortífagos se encontraban allí reunidos, pues planeaban algún ataque para esa semana. No quiso fijarse en ninguno, por lo que aceleró su paso y entró al fin en la habitación contigua a la suya.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-soy yo…

-Draco…por fin vuelves… ven…- musitó elevando su brazo

-sí, ya estoy aquí, madre, no te preocupes… ahora yo podré cuidarte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sala común de los leones se encontraba en aquellos momentos prácticamente vacía. Aquello se debía a que era sábado, y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor disfrutando de la comida. Junto a la chimenea se encontraban tres personas leyendo cada uno una parte del Profeta, en busca de alguna pista sobre Harry, pero no salía nada.

-Tenía que habernos esperado…- murmuró Hermione por décima vez

-no quiere que sufráis por su causa…- comentó de nuevo Ginny sin despejar la vista de la noticia que estaba leyendo- ya me apartó a mí por lo mismo…

-¡pero somos sus amigos!

-Hermione… él estará bien

Ron estaba convencido de ello, por ello había accedido a acompañar a su amiga y a su hermana mientras leían cualquier noticia que pudiera dar alguna noticia sobre él.

-¿Cómo está Bill?- preguntó Hermione dándose por vencida

-mal… nos aparta a todos de su lado excepto a Lupin. Ya viste que suspendió su boda con Fleur

-nuestro hermano no la suspendió, sólo la aplazó…

-hoy estás en nuestra contra, Ronald

-Hermione…

-está bien… lo siento… estoy un poco alterada… Harry se estará exponiendo mucho y…

-Sabe cuidarse, siempre ha podido hacerlo…

-¡pero nosotros estamos siempre con él!

El pelirrojo bufó mientras se levantaba del suelo. Caminó hasta una de las mesas y sacando un pergamino y una pluma comenzó a escribir precipitadamente.

-¿qué haces…?

-Le escribo una carta a Harry…

-¿sabes dónde está?- exclamó Hermione levantándose furiosa- ¡Lo sabes y no nos dijiste nada!

-no sé dónde está

-¿entonces?

-él nos envió una carta antes de emprender su viaje solo…- le recordó Ginny caminando hasta su hermano

Hermione suspiró… ¡Claro que sabía lo de la carta! Ella misma la había leído una y otra vez intentando deducir el camino que su amigo estaba recorriendo, pero no había sacado nada en claro, por más que lo había investigado y pensado.

-Harry nos pedía perdón y decía que aquello debía hacerlo él solo para no exponernos al peligro…

-veo que lo recuerdas, Herms

-aún así… si no sabes dónde está¿cómo…?

-nos envío a Hedwing… y al parecer le dio indicaciones para que no volviese junto a él… seguramente si le damos a la lechuza una carta para él, Harry la reciba

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Se reprochó la chica caminando hasta Ron mientras que él ya había terminado sus cortas líneas y subía a buscar a la lechuza al cuarto

-no sé si Harry querrá contestarnos…

-entiendo por qué lo ha hecho, pero sé que pronto recapacitará… a mí puede apartarme porque ya una vez me usaron para hacer daño, pero a vosotros no…

-Ginny…

-no te preocupes Herms, él volverá… no puede hacer esto solo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall paseaba por su nuevo despacho como directora de Hogwarts mientras observaba incrédula a su nuevo profesor de Pociones. Ahora que Snape había resultado ser un traidor, Slughorn se encargaba de la dirección de la casa de los Slytherin y de impartir esa materia.

-¿estás seguro?

-sabíamos que era posible… el joven Malfoy hizo buenas migas mientras estuvo aquí, ya fuera bajo amenaza o por su carácter

-más espías aquí… y nada menos que alumnos

-yo no diría tanto como espías, más bien amigos…- recalcó el profesor

La mujer alzó una ceja al escucharle… ¿amigos? Entre los mortífagos no podía existir ese lazo de unión, aunque si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, los alumnos que podrían seguir en contacto con Malfoy aún no lo eran…sólo se trataba de adolescentes, nada más… aunque no por ello menos peligrosos.

-gracias por venir a avisarme, Horace.

Este asintió con un simple gesto y salió del despacho sin decir nada más. "Esto cada vez se está complicando más, y encima Potter anda desaparecido… está situación no puede seguir así…"

Caminó hasta la ventana y miró a través de ella hacia los terrenos del castillo. Le había costado mucho lograr que el Ministerio no se opusiera a reabrir el centro… muchos opinaban que sin Albus Dumbledore al frente de la institución nadie estaría seguro en Hogwarts… habían querido cerrarlo… gracias al Consejo escolar, y a la protección del lugar a manos de aurores, había logrado abrir un año más el colegio… sabía que el antiguo director lo habría querido así.

-y ahora resulta que ciertos alumnos siguen ayudando a Malfoy…- murmuró con frustración- ¿Dónde estás, Potter?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No logró descansar mucho tras haberse encerrado en su dormitorio… demasiadas preocupaciones y cosas aún por hacer. Por eso, Remus Lupin se incorporó en la cama a pesar de no haber estado tumbado no más de una hora.

Salió de la habitación deseando encontrarse con Alyssa. Sabía que ella misma le había dicho que iba a salir a comprar, pero poco antes había oído ruidos en la sala inferior… quizás podría aún hablar con ella antes de partir a la Madriguera.

-¿Alyssa?- murmuró al bajar abajo y no oír nada

Silencio. Eso quería decir que los ruidos se los había imaginado. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar al recordar cómo ella había vuelto a su lado apenas unos meses antes, justo después de lo sucedido en Hogwarts. Tantos años sin verla… y nunca había dejado de pensar en ella a pesar de todo. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado desde que se separasen tras aquél trágico 31 de Octubre…

Quiso despejar su mente de aquellos dulces pero amargos recuerdos, por lo que tomó la bolsita de polvos de Flu que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y tras echarlos sobre la chimenea, se dirigió hacia su destino: La Madriguera de los Weasley.

No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al poner un pie fuera y oír gritos procedentes del piso de arriba… suspiró al reconocer las voces alteradas de Fleur y de Bill. Al parecer ella había intentado un nuevo acercamiento hacia su novio.

-Remus…

Le sonrió cálidamente a Tonks al ver que era ella quién le saludaba. El año anterior, había intentado convencerla de que los sentimientos que ella creía sentir por él no eran de género romántico… estaba absolutamente convencido de que una joven bella e inteligente como Nymphadora Tonks no podía querer a un licántropo, pobre y viejo ya… Aún podía recordar las discusiones sobre el tema que habían mantenido una y otra vez…

A finales del curso pasado, ambos se encontraban en el castillo por orden de Dumbledore asegurándose de que todo seguía normal mientras él se ausentaba cuando estalló el enfrentamiento… después de eso se habían unido por unas cuantas semanas… durante un mes habían estado saliendo juntos… él había accedido a intentarlo… pero las cosas no habían funcionado, como desde un principio intuía que podía pasar… por mutuo acuerdo decidieron que lo más conveniente era que siguieran siendo amigos… muy buenos amigos.

-¿cómo estás?

-Bien… vengo a ver a Bill…

-está un poco alterado hoy… cuando estás tú se controla más…

-iré a verle

-Remus… ¿qué tal… con Alyssa?

Se detuvo a mitad de camino… muchos creían que la causa de que Tonks y él rompieran había sido la aparición de Ally en su vida, una semana antes de que decidieran que su relación había sido un error… pero no era así. Remus siempre había querido a su antigua compañera del colegio, era cierto, pero una vez que ella se hubo marchado, habían quedado como amigos… al volver a verla, seguían siendo amigos… al menos así era hasta pocos días antes…

-bien… Nymphadora yo…

-tengo que ir al Ministerio… están muy ajetreados con tanto ataque esas cosas…

-siento si…

-todo está bien- concedió con una sonrisa- te lo prometo

Los sentimientos son algo complicados, decidió el licántropo antes de emprender el camino hacia el dormitorio del primogénito de los Weasley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Querido Harry_

_Sé que crees que esta lucha es sólo tuya, por lo que dice la profecía sobre ti y Vol… Voldemort, al igual que soy consciente que no quieres ponernos en peligro, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que estaremos contigo, lo quieras o no. Eres nuestro amigo, siempre hemos estado juntos y no te vamos a abandonar ahora… regresa a Hogwarts, desde aquí podremos ayudarte, o sino dinos donde estás e iremos a tu lado… no vas a estar solo… ya conoces a Hermione con su inteligencia ideará una manera de encontrarte tarde o temprano… sé que el asunto que traes entre manos es algo complicado, por eso te vendrá bien tener refuerzos a tu lado… Herms y yo podremos ayudarte y acompañarte y lo haremos (se me está pegando la manía de autoridad que la ha dado últimamente a mi hermano Bill de mandar y ejercer su voluntad)._

_Confía en nosotros, y comunícate pronto_

_No olvides que somos tus amigos_

_Esperamos noticias tuyas_

_Ron_

Harry dejó el pergamino a su lado en el suelo donde se encontraba sentado, mientras acariciaba a su lechuza. Desde un principio había sabido que ellos intentarían encontrarle y mantener contacto con él…

Cerró los ojos durante un momento. El día anterior se había escapado por poco de un grupo de mortífagos que le habían encontrado. Su mente estaba tan concentrada en intentar continuar su misión que no se había dado cuenta de que le habían tendido una emboscada…y aún no entendía nada.

Se suponía que nadie sabía dónde estaba ni que estaba haciendo… se había dejado sorprender, lo reconocía, y eso había causado que lograsen tomarle desprevenido, pero por suerte no había sucedido nada. Había salido de la experiencia sano y salvo y había regresado al que ahora era su hogar… al igual que diecisiete años antes…

Semanas atrás, al pisar aquella tierra había sentido la esencia de su pasado… el Valle de Godric, el lugar donde sus padres se habían refugiado para que Voldemort no les encontrase… dónde habían vivido por unos pocos meses… dónde ellos murieron intentando protegerle a él…

Aún no sabía qué le había impulsado ir hacia allí. Quizás necesitaba estar en el lugar donde todo había empezado para reafirmar su decisión de hacer aquello solo. No podía permitir que nadie más cayese, ni muriese por su culpa… primero sus padres, luego Cedric Diggory, su padrino, y por último Dumbledore… Sin embargo lo único que lograba sacar en claro al estar allí era que echaba de menos a sus amigos…

Hermione y Ron siempre le habían acompañado… eran sus mejores amigos, las personas en las que más había confiado desde que los conociera siete años antes… había querido protegerles, sabía que quizá lo mejor era estar solo para que nadie sufriese por él, pero les echaba de menos, y estaba completamente seguro que con su ayuda todo sería más fácil, no obstante… ¿acaso su padre no había confiado en uno de sus mejores amigos y éste había terminado traicionándole?

"No es lo mismo, Colagusano es una rata, Hermione y Ron son los mejores amigos que jamás pude tener… y que jamás tendré. Quizás deba volver, aunque sin regresar al castillo, no puedo perder más tiempo…"

-Hedwing… supongo que lo mejor es dar señales de vida¿verdad? Aunque no regrese a Hogwarts, puedo apoyarme en ellos, sin exponerlos por supuesto…

Suspiró y dando la vuelta al pergamino que su amigo había escrito, procedió a enviarles una contestación…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pronto te bajará la fiebre, no te preocupes…

Cariñosamente Alyssa le quitó el paño mojado de la frente y suspiraba aliviada al ver que sus pronósticos estaban dando resultado.

-¿los ves? Tengo razón… y tú siempre has querido llevarme la contraria. Te pondrás bien… te hice una promesa¿recuerdas? Y la pienso cumplir…

Había decidido realizar un hechizo aislador en la habitación al oír como Remus se levantaba tras su corto descanso. Aún no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no ocultándole aquello, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Aún no…

-Un día de estos nadie podrá ayudarte¿lo sabías?- murmuró mirándole con ternura- siempre te has creído invencible, y en muchos aspectos tenías razón, pero ahora no… tengo que cuidarte…

Le contempló firmemente y al ver que todo parecía ir bien, se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Llevaba toda la noche despierta y necesitaba un poco de descanso si quería seguir cuidándole… haber entrado al Ministerio sin que nadie lo advirtiese había sido toda una aventura… y encontrarle y sacarle de allí más aún…

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sus ojos se habían cerrado, cuando empezó a oír gemidos y gritos desde la cama. Asustada abrió los ojos y observó como su amigo de la infancia convulsionaba levemente.

-Ya no tienes fiebre… estate quieto, cielo

Intentó calmarle con palabras, pero nada funcionaba… ni siquiera había despertado. No hacía más que murmurar en voz baja cosas inconexas… Alyssa pudo apreciar las palabras Harry y peligro…

-Harry está bien… de momento no hay peligro, se salvó aquél día en el Ministerio… tú fuiste ayudarle, Remus me lo contó…

Al parecer poco a poco esas palabras funcionaron, pues dejó de hablar y sus temblores cesaron de repente. Con el corazón en un puño, Alyssa observó cómo lentamente abría los ojos y sus ojos azul claro se posaban en ella fijamente.

Al fin Sirius Black había reaccionado

----------------------

----------------------

----

_**Has elegido el camino  
Que tú creíste mejor  
Pero el amor es jugarse  
Y escuchar al corazón**_

_**Cada minuto a tu lado  
Jamás podré olvidar  
Pero el estar separados  
Ha sido tu voluntad**_

_**Mira, quien se queda entre tus manos  
Mira, que no es el lo que has soñado,  
Mira, que mi amor no lo has probado  
Mira, si supieras cuanto te he amado**_

_**Mira, que no es el lo que has soñado, no  
Mira, que mi amor no lo has probado  
Mira, si supieras cuanto te he amado  
Cuanto te ha amado, cuanto te amo**_

* * *

**¿qué tal el experimento? Se me acaba de ocurrir ahora...**

**No sé si seguirlo o no, solo es una idea así en conjunto¿sería interesante continuarlo?**

**Poco más puedo comentar**

**Si alguien lo lee se lo agradezco**

**y como siempre, besitos y un abrazo para quien lo haga**

**xxlizzie**_**  
**_


End file.
